Gannon's Daughter
by Mega-Ita-kun
Summary: Gannon made a Magical clone of the Link years ago, before he split apart, When the clone girl escapes, she falls in love with Vio, makes a deal with Gannon, a names herself Peacock, Created to kill the Four Swords
1. Chapter 1

**ok, hi. this is my first fanfiction….Contains character death, OCxVio and DarkXOC Disclamer: I don't own The Legend Of Zelda: Four Swords, or Vio, Green, Red, Blue and Shadow. I do own Peacock.**

**Hyrule was as Clam as ever. But there was problem, Rumors of a girl Looking just like the Links. "Green, Red, Blue, Dark, Violet." Zelda said, standing in front of The Links "I am sending you to find this girl. She may be A threat." Green nodded and said "Okay! that should be easy." they set out into the woods, where the girl was seen. Blue was Clearly annoyed. "Its just a myth. We split into four! not FIve!" Blue yelled. Dark Raised his Eyebrow. "Oh? i guess I am a myth then." Dark said rather angrily. they began arguing. soon Green Joined in, to get them to shut up, While red tried to calm them down. it was Vio, who was trailing behind, who Encountered The girl first. He looked over, and on the ground he saw a extra shadow behind his. he turned around, too late. a shield bashed him over the head, knocking him out. None of the others could have heard, Over the Yelling, Growls and hisses that came out of Blue and Dark. Vio woke up in a cave. in front was the girl, at first, Vio thought it was Blue, until he noticed the single ponytail behind her head, and the fact that her clothes were a Darker Blue. he stared at her, as did she. Finally Vio asked "where am i, and who are you?" The girl rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Oh, your in Hyrule castle. no. your in A CAVE! and as for my name, I'm Peacock." Peacock left the cave. Vio tried to move His arms, but found that they were tied together with rope. thats when Vio heard voices. "I told you! I am the real link!" "Sure you are! then what am i?""Pleeeaasssseee stop fighting!" **_Blue, Red, Dark and green! _**Violet thought to himself. He yelled out: "HELP!" "Vio?!" he heard green say. "he's not behind us…" Red said. "Shhiitt" Blue said. as they ran towards the sound of Vio's Voice. Soon they found him and uncut his Bonds. Soon they also heard a clang, like the sound of a sword hitting a shield, and a scream, coming from Red who was on guard duty, much to his dismay. When vio heard it, he knew what it was, Peacock had come back. When they got there, it was indeed Peacock, Who was thrusting her sword into Red's shield, which was held in front of his body. Blue reacted quickly, trying to take her off guard. Peacock then disappeared. "Was…that her..?" Red asked as he lowered his shield. "yep." Vio said. We now go to Peacock. Sitting in a tree, she hears the sound of galloping "Ah. he's here." she looked over, and upon a pitch black horse, Was Gannon. "What." Peacock said, as Gannon looked at her with not un kind but stern eyes "Will you come home?" He asked "No" Peacock replied "Daughter i-" Gannon said, trying to find a way to get her home "Look, you made me As a Sixth form of Link so i could kill the four swords." Peacock said, staring down at Gannon with Dark blue eyes. "…and i will make you a deal. if you Capture and keep Violet for me, i'll kill the others four. . " Peacock Added. Gannon thought this was a good idea, so he agreed. Peacock jump out of the tree and drew her sword. "Then its settled." Returning to the Links, Vio had explained everything that had happened. "So her name is Peacock" Green said, deep in thought. "s-she tried to kill me!" red cried, wraped in a blanket that come out of they're supplies, as the enraged blue began to rant about how he will kill Peacock. "I say we hunt down the Impostor!" Blue yelled "is something wrong, dark?" Vio asked Dark, who seemed to be glancing uneasily about. "I can tell theres a evil presence…like…Gannon….!" Dark said. everyone stared, even Blue stoped ranting And raving to stare at Dark with shock and amazement. the next thing Vio knew, he was on the floor of a dungeon. he had been there before, it was Gannon's dungeon. The door of the dungeon opened, and what looked like Blue entered, along with Gannon **_Gannon must have captured Blue…_**Vio began to think to himself. "Well?" Gannon said looking at None other than Peacock. "alright." she said looking up at Gannon "Now that i know you've Done your part, its my turn, isn't it?" Gannon nodded and Peacock drew her sword "Tonight the warriors of Blue, Red, Green and Black DIE."she said as her eyes Blazed a Bright red.**

**WOOOO first chapter is done!**

**i had ALOT of fun writing this! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks, Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

"Vio! Where are you" Green called out. It had been a hour sence Vio disapered. They didn't know how, all that happend is a white light shot out

"its usless Green. We've been calling him for - ugh..." Dark began but he stammered away and said in a faint voice "Gannondorf..." Before they knew what had happened, a scream rang out, and laying on the ground dead, was Green, Peacock hovering over his body, blood driping from her sword and her eyes, lit blood red. "one fallen, three left." She said. "G-green..." Red said. Dark hadnt used his powers in a while. But in an instant they were in a diffrent part of the forest. "they wont get far. Theyre weaker now I have killed one." Peacock muttered. She took Greens hat as proof he was dead. "you...wont..win..." A faint voice said. Peacock turned and saw Green slowly getting up. "how..." Peacock begain. "Fairy." Green said with a smirk. Peacock hit him with her sheild. Green went blank and Peacock teleported back to Gannond tower. "He is alive peadorf " Gannon said, peeved. "Do not call me Peadorf. I am Peacock. And I brought him back for a reason. He is the one who you hath fought often. He is the real Link." Peacock said. Gannon raised a eyebrow. "how did you learn that, my daughter?" He asked. "he servied my poisend blood. Only the true warrior of hyrule could have lived." Green began to wake up. "i will lock him up." Peacock said. Once Green Was locked up, she visited Vio. "what?" Vio hissed at her. All she did was stare. "if you are one of the four swords, why are you fighting us?" He asked. "because im not one of the four swords. The first time Gannon got a blood sample from Link, he combined that with his blood and a shard of the triforce, creating the exact oppisite of his rival. I stand for everything he dosent." She remained leaning against the wall. "that means your on Gannons side, right?" Vio said angryly. In rage Peacock came up to Vio and put her hand on his neck and squeesed. Vio began chocking "do not ever compare me to Gannon, fool." Peacock said in anger. She released her grasp on Vio's neck and walked to the door. She stopped and said "your green friend wont last." Peacock left the castle and went to the forest to destroy the last of the Links.

**okay, end of chap 2 sorry its short, this is being wrote on a smartphone -_- so please rate and review! Now im going to bed. Its freaking midnight**


End file.
